Safe and Sound
by ConcreteGirl25
Summary: Just close your eyes, you'll be alright, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound... Katniss's song to Rue. By Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars. Songfic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Safe and Sound sung by Taylor Swift or the Hunger Games.**

**This is a place they could use the song in the movie even though there is already one in the book. I think it is beautiful. So this could be considered slightly AU.**

* * *

><p><em>I crouch before her, staring helplessly at the embedded weapon. There's no point in comforting words, in telling hers she'll be alright. She's no fool. Her hand reaches out and I clutch it like a lifeline. As if it is me who is dying instead of Rue.<em>

"_Don't go." Rue tightens her grip on my hand._

"_Course not. Staying right here," I say. I lift her head and place it on my lap and brush her dark, thick hair with my hand._

"_Sing," she says, but I barely catch her words._

* * *

><p>My mind races, sing? I was raised in a household full of music my father constantly humming or singing softly around the house and on our hunting trips. He use to pull me in with his remarkable voice, but since he died I haven't sang much. I only sing when Prim is sick and it is always her favorite.<p>

I cough slightly, clearing my voice and begin:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise-_

I stop short. For a moment I had begun to imagine Rue was Prim in my arms, struck with fever. However, she is not sick. The last line of my song hangs in the air. _The sun will rise._ My mind wanders for a moment and I remember my father singing a song when I was very young and would wake up with night terrors. He said it was just our song. My lullaby. As I grew older and hunted with him alone in the woods, I would get him to sing it to me although I had out grown the nightmares that haunted my dreams. After he died, I never sang it again even though I knew the words. I still remember the last time I heard it. We were out by the pond fishing and collecting roots. His strong voice carrying over the quiet wilderness. Everything seemed to stop and listen to his song. The mockingjays would pick it up and sing it back, making the most beautiful symphony I ever heard. The next day, he died. I jerk back into the present when I heard Rue's faint whisper, "Sing, please."

Tears had filled her eyes, eyes she was struggling hard to keep open. They were becoming slightly glazed and I wondered if she could even see me properly. My eyes burned and my throat closed up, but I granted her last request.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Tears dripped down my face as I continued smoothing Rue's hair. She relaxed under my hands but still she forced her eyes to remain open. Her breaths still come in short gasps, but they seem quieter. She was so beautiful, too young to die.

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<br>_

Her eyes flutter close, her chest barely moved and I placed on hand on it, feeling each breathe drawn slowly in before being exhaled. Every breath that she released seems to take longer for the next breathe to come._  
><em>

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold onto this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone  
><em>

I knew the Games were still ongoing and we were sitting here unprotected and quite visible. My hearing gone from one ear lead us to be even more vulnerable, but I can't make myself worry. Rue needs me. She deserve so much better than the war she was placed in, a too young girl with no one to take her place. Her four-note tune had long since faded from the mockingjays' mouths. Her last one, her song to me and this will be the last thing she hears. I sang louder, my voice stronger to make sure she heard me._  
><em>

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<br>_

Where she was going she could no longer be hurt. My father use to tell me stories about a place called Heaven. He said it was a place without hunger, fear, and pain. A place filled only with love and kindness that you go to when you die. No one would be able to hurt Rue now. She would be safe and sound in death._  
><em>

_Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<em>

I sing the last line softly and it hangs in the air of the quiet forest. Rue draws one last breath and exhales. Then she stills, her body relaxing as life left her body. Tears flow freely from my face as I gently place her head upon the earth and kiss her temple. A boom of a cannon signals her death and I know I need to leave. I stand and look at her small body, so tiny in death without her personality. Choking back a sob I realize I can't leave her. She died an ugly violent death not befitting to the beautiful girl. I glance around the small area we are in and seem blooms and made my decision. It was the Captiol's fault for her death. I wanted to shame them, shame them for taking one so innocent. I move quickly, plucking each flower from the ground, but not moving too far away so they can't take her. Dropping my armload of flowers next to her, I swiftly remove the spear from her abdomen before breaking it so it could not be used to take another life. I cover the bloody wound with the flowers before moving on to placing them in her hair and around her face before continuing on down her body. They would have to show this. They always show them hauling off the bodies and I wanted her family to see that she had not died scared. I wanted the people to be outraged about how these Games kill such young children. Not tributes, children.

With the last few flowers placed on her, I step away and keep on walking until I hear the hum of the hovercraft. As they lift her up, I place my two fingers against my lips before extending them to her. _Good-bye, Rue._ Then, I turn and run, placing myself back into the Games as the mockingjays take up parts of the song. _Everything's on fire_...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this was posted very late at night because I knew if I didn't do it tonight I never would. This will probably be edited tomorrow. Thank you for reading.<strong>


End file.
